Polymers having a combination of high strengths and moduli, good high temperature properties, and ease of preparation are always of interest for typical thermoplastic uses, such as molding resins and fibers. Disclosed herein are poly(imide-esters) and poly(imideamides), which have such properties, and are particularly easy to form into useful shapes by melt processing. These polyimides are based on 4-(3-aminophenoxy)benzoic acid (herein sometimes abbreviated as APBA) as one of the monomeric units. Polyimides made with this repeat unit usually have an exceptional balance of good physical properties and melt formability.
German Patent 3,910,276 describes a preparation of (3-aminophenoxy)benzoic acids. It generally states that they may be used in polymers.